Such a ski binding is described in the WO 87/03211 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,742) The sidewalls of the holding cup are connected by a crossbar in this known ski binding, which crossbar has a locking groove. The swivel part, which is pivotal with a holding cup about a common transversely extending axle carries on its upwardly directed extension an axle to which a lock part with a locking nose is hinged. The locking nose extends into the locking groove of the crossbar of the holding cup when the ski binding is closed. Such a cross country ski binding with the cross country ski boot, which fits the binding, can also be obtained commercially and has proven to be successful in practice.
However, it has been found that the closing of the binding may possibly be difficult when snow, ice or dirt has accumulated or been compacted under the holding cup or under the cross country ski boot during a stepping into the binding. The holding cup is in such a case not completely swung down and the locking nose of the lock cannot fully extend into the locking groove of the holding cup. The locking nose of the lock presses onto the crossbar caused by the force of the locking spring, however, an unintended opening of the ski binding can occur in the case of very strong vibrations.
The purpose of the invention is to improve the known ski binding such that a reliable closing of the same occurs even when snow, ice or dirt accumulations prevent the complete downward swing of the holding cup. In particular a stepless adjustment of the lock part is thereby desired in case the amount of snow or dirt under the holding cup becomes slowly worn away during skiing. Furthermore, the entire height of the ski binding is less.